


Duck Pond Negotiations

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Fan is going on a date with May, which inevitably leads to two questions: Where are they going, and how are they keeping their rendezvous from the prying eyes of Xing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Pond Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I know you like AUs, but how about post-canon established relationship fluffy Lan Fan Chan?" Lanfanchan is the best name ever for this ship (because some refer to her as Mei Chan, apparently, such as my dear friend FalconKnightCordelia) y/y?

Guarding the Emperor’s life was and would always be the most vital task of Lan Fan’s existence, yet in the brief slivers of time carved into her daily routine wherein the Emperor lay safely asleep surrounded by more guards and ex-assassins than Lan Fan had thought physically possible or otherwise trapped in place in a single undisclosed location in which he could not somehow lose his life on the sharp corner, of say, a desk, Lan Fan would gratefully accept his invitation to slip away into the shadows. Across the courtyard glowing faintly under the wafer of the moon. Towards the room adorned in pink and violet, her childhood slit open from head to belly and tossed onto a colour palette.

She waited outside with the Chang guards whose names and faces she had learned well, even if they had never deduced the identity of their master’s almost-daily escort. Chang Ming Yue, a former commoner from the land grant possessing the distinct round face of the Chang, and Lai Bao, of the few clans pledges themselves historically to the Chang prior to their return slump. Lan Fan bowed to both as they both in turn to her. “This one will inform Her Grace of your arrival,” offered Bao. At her nod, sie bowed once more prior to leaving to fetch Princess Chang.

“How is the Princess, if this one may inquire?”

Ming Yue relaxed into her boots. “Always so concerned. What the Chang do would for more guardsmen like you.” She adjusted her grip the sword hilt at her hip as if strumming an instrument. “The phoenix’s face remains a smile.”

“The Princess is not the Empress yet,” Lan Fan remarked levelly.

“A guardswoman of the Chang should not speak such blasphemies.” Ming Yue quirked her eyebrows. In her _chi_ Lan Fan could sense the Chang’s amusement; in Lan Fan’s _chi_ , she supposed, Ming Yue could sense hers.

A comfortable silence. Lan Fan, like Ming Yue, understood guarding better than she perhaps understood herself. Then a familiar thread of the Pulse prodded playfully at the edges of her being, and her in-depth understanding of guarding gave way to a barely suppressed grin.

Even before Bao’s announcement, Lan Fan nearly swept the ground with her respect. “Princess Chang. This one wishes to accompany Your Grace on your daily excursions, if this one may be so blunt.”

May responded with a dismissive wave of the hands. “Of course. Follow me. Ming Yue, Bao, you’re free for the next five hours or so. Enjoy yourself for my sake, will you?”

Ming Yue clapped her hands together while sie bowed in thanks, and sje threw herself to the floor beside Bao. Smiling, May gestured towards Lan Fan. The women walked.

Ensuring a relative clarity of _chi_ around them, Lan Fan allowed her hand to stray to May’s hip. At May’s glance in her direction and inclination of the chin, Lan Fan slipped her fingers over May’s waist to a more comfortable position. “They’ve gotten more perceptive. Or perhaps they know to expect _me_ in particular.”

May laughed. “Where shall we go today?”

Lan Fan hid the mischievous glimmer she was certain May could see in her irises. “The duck pond.” She folded her automail arm over her chest, but without the other, the pose didn’t have quite the effect. She scowled. “Unless you have a reason against it.”

“Not at all.” May tugged on the tip of a braid. “We’ll have to be more careful than usual. But between your _chi_ senses and mine, I’m certain we’ll me more than capable of catching any rogue gazes that might discover us.”

“We’ll claim sparring and aftercare. They’ll never think anything of us,” Lan Fan said decisively. “People only see what they want to.”

May stared at her. Xiao Mei peeped her head from the high turn of May’s collar to twitch her ears incredulously. “Lan Fan. I don’t think that aftercare requires cuddling and kissing.”

Lan Fan shrugged, looking at some spot on the ground to cool the natural streak of red on her cheeks. “In some obscure alkahetrist traditions, I’m sure it does,” she mumbled.

Clicking her tongue, May bumped her hip. “Well then! Better start brushing up on my alkahestry, hm? If you’ll be my study partner, of course.”

“Of course.” Lan Fan mirrored May’s smile. “Anything for you.”


End file.
